Don't Forget
by Promise The Flood
Summary: Sonny is an aspiring singer who gets on the show Lovely and Lyrical. Basically SWAC but with a twist. Includes songs from Don't Forget and other Demi Lovato Demo songs. Sequel is Here We Go Again.
1. La La Land

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or any of it's characters, nor do I own Don't Forget or any other Demi Lovato songs.**

Hi, I'm Sonny. Many people know me as the "talented singer girl from the internet". That's great, especially since it landed me a role on Lovely and Lyrical, my favorite show! So follow me as I start my life on LAL!!

I arrived at LA Monday morning, which was bad, because the new episode aired live that evening. I was rushed into soundcheck before being able to go to my new house. I ran through the song that I, luckily, prepared in case of an emergency like this one.

You see, I had written and sung an album on YouTube earlier in the year called "Sonny: Like Never Before". I never had it published, but my fans knew it well.

I didn't get to meet the cast either, because I was rushed onstage before the show started. I saw my castmates, Nico, Grady, Tawni and Zora. They quickly sung throughout the show and before I knew it, it was my turn.

The crowd was roaring my name. "Sonny! Sonny! Sonny!" People had signs and T-Shirts with my name and image plastered on it. Reporters were eager to be the first to interview me.

I stepped out, wearing my red ballet flats and a red cocktail dress that the costume people chose for me. I would've preferred my black Converse and matching Converse dress, but you know show business.

"Hello, everyone! I'm Sonny and I'm knew to Lovely and Lyrical! The song I'm singing was written and composed by me and it describes how I feel and where I'm at. This. Is. La La Land!

_I am confident, but I still have my moments  
Baby, that's just me  
I'm not a supermodel, I still eat McDonald's  
Baby, that's just me_

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything, because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same in the La La Land machine  
Machine, machine

Who said I can't wear my Converse with my dress?  
Well baby, that's just me  
Who said I can't be single and have to go out and mingle  
Baby, that's not me, no, no

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything, because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same in the La La Land

Tell me do you feel the way I feel  
'Cause nothing else is real in the La La Land appeal

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything, because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same in the La La Land machine  
Well, I'm not gonna change in the La La Land machine  
I will stay the same in the La La Land  
Machine, machine, machine

I won't change anything in my life  
(I won't change anything in my life)  
I'm staying myself tonight  
(I'm staying myself tonight)

The whole time, I stared out into the crowd while thrashing my hair around and dancing along to the music. I felt like I was at home, where I belonged. It wasn't before long that I was voted by the judges as the best singer of the night. I was beaming, and it was perfect, I felt perfect.

**So there you have it. The first chapter of Don't Forget! I hope you enjoy it and please give me ideas, although I have a basic view. I have questions for you guys!**

**Should Tawni be nice or mean?**

**Should Sonny be torn between Do You Dance? star Chad Dylan Cooper and Nico?**

**Signing off, Wizardly Vampirefied! **

***Remember To Read, Review and Subscribe all of my fan-fictions! The more reviews, the faster I update!***


	2. Get Back!

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or any of it's characters, nor do I own Don't Forget or any other Demi Lovato songs.**

After my first performance at Lovely and Lyrical, I got to meet my favorite singer, Tawni. I walked into our dressing room and there she was, sitting on the green futon and sorting through her purse.

"Where did I leave my phone?" Tawni asked, pouring out the contents of her purse.

"Hi, Tawni!" I said, waving rapidly. She looked up and smiled.

"Hi! You must be Sonny. I see you know my name! It's great that you know me! You sang so well last night!" She said, walking over and hugging me. "We'll be best friends!"

I smiled. Best friends? That would be great! "I'm so happy! Hey, don't we have to record some music today?" I asked.

"Yea! But that's in a while. Let's go meet the others!"

I walked to the cast relaxation room and Zora, Nico and Grady were in there arguing.

"I am the star of the show!" Zora yelled, pushing Nico.

"Zora! You aren't any star! Sonny won the last show anyway!"

"I could care less who Sonny was!" That insulted me.

"I'm Sonny!" I yelled, startling Zora.

"Oh, it's you!" She walked towards me. "Listen, stay out of my spotlight, don't touch my stuff and do not sing anything that I like and or would sing!" She yelled. I just about slapped her.

"Back off before I make you back off!"

"Or what?"

"You know what? I don't even know why I said yes to this stupid show. I'm gone!" I walked out towards my dressing room. Tawni followed.

"Sonny, Zora is a jerk. No one likes her. Just…let's go record!" We walked towards the studios and met up with the mixer, Marsh.

"Yo! We gon' heat up this studio! Let's record!" He said, exaggerating his hand movements.

"Is he always like that?" I asked Tawni.

"No." She replied. I sat at the mic and found the lyrics to my new song.

"This is for all those people who feel like life has them in rock bottom. Trust me, you're not, even though you want to…GET BACK!"

_Don't walk away  
Like you always do  
This time  
Baby  
You're the only thing  
That's been  
On my mind  
Ever since you left  
I've been a mess  
(you won't answer your phone)  
I'll say it once  
And I'll leave you  
Alone  
But I gotta  
Let you know_

_I wanna get back  
To the old days  
When the phone  
Would ring  
And I knew it  
Was you  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to  
Oh, kiss me  
Like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
Cause I know  
That you do  
I wanna get back  
Get back  
With you_

_Don't look at me that way  
I see it in your eyes  
Don't worry about me  
I've been fine  
I'm not gonna lie  
I've been a mess  
Since you left  
And every time  
I see you  
It gets more  
And more intense_

_I wanna get back  
To the old days  
When the phone  
Would ring  
And I knew it  
Was you  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to  
Oh, kiss me  
Like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
Cause I know  
That you do  
I wanna get back  
Get back  
With you_

_You were  
The only one  
I wanted  
And you were  
The first one  
I fell for  
You're the only one  
That I've  
Been needing  
And I don't want  
To be  
Lonely anymore_

_I wanna get back  
To the old days  
When the phone  
Would ring  
And I knew it  
Was you  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to  
Oh, kiss me  
Like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
Cause I know  
That you do  
I wanna get back  
Get back  
With you_

_(Get back)  
Get back  
(Get back)  
Get back  
(Get back)  
Get back  
(Get back)  
Get back_

_Oh, kiss me  
Like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
Cause I know  
That you do  
I wanna get back  
Get back  
I wanna get back  
Get back  
I wanna Get back  
Get back_

_Get back  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

After the session, Tawni came up to me.

"I love it!" She shrieked.

"I know." I replied. Now, I didn't wanna get back.

**That's chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it! I made Tawni nice and Zora mean! Next chapter, Sonny meets Chad! But let's hope her encounter with Chad makes her happy!**

**Questions:**

**What do you think the chapters Gonna Get Caught and Believe In Me will be about?**

**Have you heard any Demi songs that weren't on Don't Forget? They could be used as bonus chapters!!**

**Signing off, Wizardly Vampirefied! **

***Remember To Read, Review and Subscribe all of my fan-fictions! The more reviews, the faster I update!***


	3. Train Wreck

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or any of it's characters, nor do I own Don't Forget or any other Demi Lovato songs.**

I walked into the relaxation room and Zora was sitting on the purple couch, filing her nails and watching E! News. I walked towards the television and grabbed my jacket, which was next to it.

"Ahem?" Zora asked.

"What do you want?"

"What did I tell you about singing songs I like?" She asked.

"You can't sing ANY of my songs! I wrote them, and they are Sonny Munroe originals. If you even TRY-"

"You'll what, huh? Join the Do You Dance? cast?"

"What's Do You Dance?"

"The show that Chad Dylan Cooper is on? Idiot." She muttered.

I ran to the dressing room and after begging for hours, Tawni took me to the set of DYD?. I knocked on the door and Chad opened it.

"Hi! I'm Chad! Who are you and why are you with Tawni?" He asked, smiling.

"I'm Sonny from Lovely and Lyrical. I'm new! Nice to meet you." I held out my hand for him to shake it and he kissed it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He said. I had a crush on him since I was 10 and to meet him was a dream.

"Same here. Will you show me around Do You Dance?" I asked.

"Sure! Are you coming Tawni?" He asked.

"I have to get to the studio. TTYL!" She said, waving. I smiled. She knew what I wanted.

After spending the day with Chad, he soon had me swooning.

"Sonny, I haven't told anyone this, but I…I…"

"You what, Chad?"

"I've had a crush on you since I saw the previews for LAL. I was wondering if…"

"I wanted to…"

"Go out…"

"With you?" I finished. The whole finishing each other's sentences thing was getting annoying.

"Yea. So, what do you say?"

"I guess we could try it." I smiled. He pulled me in and kissed my cheek. I looked at the clock. "I gotta jet! LAL is starting soon!"

I walked into the studio and soon enough, everyone was rehearsing. I grabbed a chair and walked into my studio.

"You said we wouldn't make it, but look how far we've come…"

When I was presented on the stage, people kept chanting "Sonny! Sonny! Sonny!" like the last time. This time, I waved and smiled.

As I sat down and adjusted the mic, I stared into the public. My guitar was presented to me and I thanked the man.

"Have any of you ever been in love?" Everyone raised their hands. "Has the person you loved been a little, different?" Again, everyone. "Well, the person I love is a TRAINWRECK!!!"

_La Di Da  
Yeah_

You fled from medication cause it only causes pain  
You won't go to the doctor he's calling you insane  
You're lost even when you're when you're going the right way  
You mean the world to me even though you might be crazy

And you said we wouldn't make it  
But look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
But now we're standing strong  
The things you say make me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck  
But I wouldn't love you if you changed! Ohh yeah!

I shook your hand and you pulled it right away  
You asked me to dance and instead I said, "No way!"  
Inside I was dying to give it a try and you begged me so I stayed  
I knew you were different from the way I caved

And you said we wouldn't make it  
But look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
But now we're standing strong

The things you say you make me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck  
But I wouldn't love you if you changed Ohh! Yeah!

We were so different  
But opposites attract  
So my hope kept growing  
And I never looked back  
You're one of a kind!  
And no one can change this heart of mine  
Oh!

And you said we wouldn't make it  
But look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
And now we're standing strong  
The things you say you make me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck  
But I wouldn't love you if you changed!  
Ohh! Ooohhh! Yeah!

One more thing I thought I'd share with someone special  
I'm falling like I never fell before  
It's funny you said we'd never make it and look how far we've come  
You're a trainwreck

But with you, I'm in love

Everyone in the crowd cheered. Some people even started yelling things like "So true!" and "Right on!" Caught up in the moment, I yelled into the mic.

"Chad, this is for you! You aren't a trainwreck, but with you I'm in love!" I stared into the gasping audience after that. What had I done?

**Oops! Sonny spoiled her relationship with Chad! Or did she? We'll find out in Party! As always, I have questions for you!**

**Questions:**

**Do you get the hidden message behind the chapter being named Trainwreck, besides the fact that the song is named that?**

**What do you think will happen in Lo Que Soy (This Is Me in Spanish, on Don't Forget Deluxe Edition)?**


	4. Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or any of it's characters, nor do I own Don't Forget or any other Demi Lovato songs.**

Chad looked at me from the audience, his eyes wide. Everyone looked at me, then him, then me and so on. I stared right at him. Then I did something that surprised him. I laughed.

"What? You think I mean that Chad? No! Ew! My Chad is from Wisconsin." Everyone sighed. No teen star drama between us. Chad looked at me sternly. He looked mad.

We meet in my dressing room. I was changing out of my top, a green crop top, when he walked in.

"What the hell was that?" He yelled, closing the door. When he saw me, he stopped. "Hello!"

"Chad! Stop looking!" I turned so he was facing my back. "I'm sorry I almost blew it, but I didn't!"

"Still, people could've suspected!" He walked towards me and rubbed my back.

"Listen, if you're trying to get some action…"

"I'm not, been there, done that." He said. I wondered with who it could've been. His co-star Portlyn, maybe?

"Then what do you want?" He spun me around and held me close.

"This." He pulled me in for a passionate kiss, making me smile.

"What was that for?"

"For being the best girlfriend ever." I smiled even more. "Listen, I'm throwing a party at my house and I was wondering if you wanted to perform."

"Sure! I have the perfect song!"

"If it's called Party…"

"Oh, it is."

I left my dressing room an hour later, wearing a black and white striped dress and black heels, my hair flowing on my shoulders. I walked to Chad's house, which was only a block away. He greeted me at the door and smiled.

"Hey! You look nice." He led me inside.

"What, no kiss?" I joked.

"Ha ha, Sonny. You're so funny." He said, scowling me. He walked me onto the stage and presented me. "Everyone, this is Sonny."

I waved. As I grabbed the mic and made a quick test, Chad walked down to meet with Portlyn.

"Hi everyone! My name is Sonny. Now, we're at a party, so when choosing my song, I though a song called Party was appropriate!" Everyone cheered as the music to Party boomed through the speakers.

_Saw you lookin at me  
Now I see you  
Moving this way  
You're pushing  
Through the crowd  
Like you got  
Something to say  
But you  
Couldn't walk  
Cuz the music's  
Taking over your feet  
I can tell by your toes  
That you're rocking  
To this beat_

_  
You gotta dance till you ache  
Til you drop and break  
Free your soul  
Let me see you shake  
One by one  
We're stealing the stage  
Here we come so get  
Out of our way_

Chorus:  
It won't be long  
Till the summers gone  
Get your party on  
Now were singin  
Hold on tight  
It's a crazy night  
Get your party on  
And were screaming  
Out loud

I know your type

_And all the hype is going_

_Straight to your head_

_And everybody's stopping _

_What they're doing cause_

_Your face is turning red, yea  
But your learn  
How to move  
To the grove  
give in or get out  
Raise your hands  
In the air  
stand up in your chair and shout!_

_  
Were all dolled up  
With no where to go  
You want to get out  
And put on a show  
There's nothing wrong_

_With staying home_

_As long as you've got_

_Your radio_

Chorus:  
It won't be long  
Till the summers gone  
Get you party on  
And were screaming  
Hold on tight  
It's a crazy night  
Get your party on  
Don't wait  
Don't you be late  
Get your party on  
Now were singin  
Hold on tight  
It's a crazy night  
Get your party on  
And were screaming  
Out loud

the little things that you do

_From across the room_

_I see you sending me clues  
They're in the way  
You make me move_

Chorus:  
It won't be long  
Till the summers gone  
Get you party on  
And were screaming  
Hold on tight  
It's a crazy night  
Get your party on  
Don't wait  
Don't you be late  
Get your party on  
Now were singin'  
Hold on tight  
It's a crazy night  
Get your party on  
And were screaming  
Out loud

After cheering for what seemed an eternity, the crowd started to disperse, showing some girl and Chad making out on the couch, with an empty cup in their hands.

"Chad, how could you?" I yelled into the microphone. He looked up with wide eyes.

"Sonny…" He said.

"Go to hell, jerk!" I said, marching out of the house and to my dressing room, where I cried until somewhere around 7 or 8 AM, when Tawni found me, make-up smeared and hair sticking up and around my face.

**Aww…Sonny was heartbroken! Poor her. What do you think will happen next chapter?**

**Questions:**

**1. Who is "some girl" that Chad was cheating with? Why do you think he was cheating with her?**

**2. Many of you told me about some songs. I am using quite a few, maybe all! What do you think the song 1, 2, 3, Goodbye will be about?**

**Signing off, Wizardly Vampirefied! **

***Remember To Read, Review and Subscribe all of my fan-fictions! The more reviews, the faster I update!***


	5. On The Line

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or any of it's characters, nor do I own Don't Forget or any other Demi Lovato songs.**

I cried all week. I couldn't believe that my perfect love went sour. I couldn't believe that Chad, my sweet, perfect Chad, did that to me. I ignored his calls. I warned security not to let him in. I took the long way to my car so I wouldn't have to face him.

The morning of the show, I answered the phone when he called.

"Sonny, listen. I'm really sorry. It was a drunken adventure."

"Drunken adventure? Chad, I thought you were different. You're no better that Lindsay Lohan."

"But Sonny-"

"Chad, just, leave it on the line."

I started crying as I hung up.

Later that day, Grady and I were eating lunch. We ordered Subway, my favorite food, and we were watching my favorite chick flick, Bride Wars.

"Sonny, listen, don't be so sad. He's a worthless punk."

"I still love him. Remember when you had that rubber chicken and your mom took it away?"

"Squawkers. I still miss him."

"Now, intensify that pain by a million."

"Ouch. Sonny, you know I love you as a sister, right?"

"Yea."

"Do you want to hurt him in front of millions?"

"Yea."

"I have a plan."

"Sonny to soundcheck." Someone announced. I walked to the studio and rehearsed my favorite song at the moment, called On The Line*.

_I didn't wanna say, I'm sorry, for breaking us apart.  
I didn't wanna say, it was my fault, even though I knew it was.  
I didn't wanna call, you back, 'cuz I knew that I was wrong.  
Yeah I knew, I was wrong._

One in the same, never to change.  
Our love was beautiful.  
We got it all, destined to fall.  
Our love was tragical.  
Wanted to call, no need to fight.  
You know I wouldn't lie.  
But tonight, we'll leave it on the line.

Listen baby.  
Never would've said forever, if I knew we'd end so fast.  
Why did you say, "I love you", if you knew that it wouldn't last?  
Baby I just can't hear what you're saying.  
The line is breaking up.  
Or is that, just us?  
Or is that just us?!

One in the same, never to change.  
Our love was beautiful.  
We got it all, destined to fall.  
Our love was tragical.  
Wanted to call, no need to fight.  
You know I wouldn't lie.  
But tonight, we'll leave it on the line.

Try to call again and get in your mailbox.  
Like a letter left unread.  
Apologies are often open ended,  
but this one's better left unsaid.

One in the same, never to change.  
Our love was beautiful.  
We got it all, destined to fall.  
Our love was tragical.  
Wanted to call, no need to fight.  
You know I wouldn't lie.  
But tonight, we'll leave it on the line.  
We'll leave it on the line.  
(Yeah, oh yeah)  
We'll leave it on the line tonight  


As the show started and people started to sing, I grabbed every picture I had ever saved of Chad and put them in my purse, ready for the show. I was going to film my music video for my new single as well as singing for the show.

The same chanting started. "Sonny! Sonny! Sonny!" People clapped and screeched when I stepped onstage. I didn't do my usual smile and wave. Instead, I started to cry. People started to worry. I ran offstage and to Grady.

"I can't do it. I just can't."

"Do you have a back-up plan?" He asked.

"Yea, but the song's not in the database."

"I'll get them to cut to commercials so I can switch it. Get onstage now!" He said, wiping my tears. I smiled. Grady was the best brother I never had.

**What's going to happen? What's she going to perform? Will she ever forgive Chad? Mmore importantly, will Chad ever forgive her for what she's about to do??**

**Tune into the next chapter of Don't Forget! New character, Troy, coming to Lovely and Lyrical soon!!**

*** On The Line exludes Jonas Brothers in this chapter. They'll show up later in the continuation to this fan-fic, named after Demi's next album, coming out July 2009!!**

**Questions:**

**1. Should Sonny turn to Grady or Nico for comfort or should she be single?**

**2. Who do you think is Sonny's "Shadow"?**

**Signing off, Wizardly Vampirefied! **

***Remember To Read, Review and Subscribe all of my fan-fictions! The more reviews, the faster I update!***


	6. Don't Forget

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or any of it's characters, nor do I own Don't Forget or any other Demi Lovato songs.**

I walked back on stage, faking a smile. People started murmuring as to what happened. I quickly apologized and explained that I was going through a rough emotional stage, what with heartbreak and all. They quickly understood and the music started to play for the song I was to sing, called Don't Forget. I was going to film a promo music video, with the real one being filmed the next day.

_Did you forget__  
__That I was even alive__  
__Did you forget__  
__Everything we ever had__  
__Did you forget__  
__Did you forget__  
__About me___

_Did you regret__  
__Ever standing by my side__  
__Did you forget__  
__What we were feeling inside__  
__Now I'm left to forget__  
__About us___

_But somewhere we went wrong__  
__We were once so strong__  
__Our love is like a song__  
__You can't forget it___

_So now I guess__  
__This is where we have to stand__  
__Did you regret__  
__Ever holding my hand__  
__Never again__  
__Please don't forget__  
__Don't forget___

_We had it all__  
__We were just about to fall__  
__Even more in love__  
__Than we were before__  
__I won't forget__  
__I won't forget__  
__About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong__  
__We were once so strong__  
__Our love is like a song__  
__You can't forget it__  
_

Here's where water started spewing from behind me. My hair started soaking, hiding my tears as my flashbacks of Chad came into mind.

_Somewhere we went wrong__  
__We were once so strong__  
__Our love is like a song__  
__You can't forget it__  
__At all_

And for this scene, a wastebasket and a lighter where dragged out to the stage. I pulled the pictures of Chad out and showed them to the public. I threw them in the wastebasket and lit the lighter, making them catch flames.

_And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
please don't forget _

_us_

But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us

The crowd cheered, and some even cried as I stood up, waved at the crowd, and exited the stage. Grady, Nico, Tawni and even Zora came up to me to comfort me. We went to get frozen yogurt at Tawni's favorite place, Pinkberry, and we watched the first season of, coincidentally, all of our favorite TV shows, which was Gossip Girl. We laughed, we cried, we even screamed. But nothing could get my mind off Chad.

The next day, on my way to set, Chad's co-star Portlyn came up to me.

"Nice going, Wisconsin." She liked insulting me that way.

"I'm not in the mood." I said, pushing my way around her. She ignored me.

"I guess Chad told you that he was cheating on you with me. And his other female co-stars. And someone from your show." I paused. Other female co-stars? Someone from Lovely and Lyrical? What was THAT about?

"No, he didn't, Brain Dead, but thanks for the tip."

Chad was going to regret ever dating me.

**Uh oh. I smell drama in La La Land! So, did you like the idea so far? I think this may actually reach 20 chapters!! **

**Questions:**

**1. The new person, Troy, might show up next chapter as a secret admirer. What should his letter say? (The best submissions will be chosen to be in the Fan-Fic!)**

**2. What do you think of Zora going nice? Do you think it has anything to do with Chad?**

**Signing off, Wizardly Vampirefied! **

***Remember To Read, Review and Subscribe all of my fan-fictions! The more reviews, the faster I update!***


	7. Gonna Get Caught

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or any of it's characters, nor do I own Don't Forget or any other Demi Lovato songs.**

I walked into my dressing room toting my new Coach purse. I fanned out my hair and dumped my make-up on my vanity. While looking for my lip gloss, I saw a green piece of paper on my desk.

"Dear Sonny,

I adore you ever since I heard your angelical voice. Your eyes are captivating and you make me smile when I see you wave at the crowd. I'll see you tonight on stage!"

It was a note from a secret admirer. I started to feel stalked but at the same time a little happy that someone out there liked me. Tawni walked in to the dressing room, carrying many purses.

"Hey Tawni!" I said, faking a smile.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Well, Portlyn told me Chad cheated on me with someone from the set. It's either you or Zora, but I think it's a lie. You wouldn't do that to me, and Zora is way too young." Tawni tensed. She couldn't have, could she?

"Tawni, it wasn't you was it?"

She turned around and faced her mirror.

"Tawni?"

"Okay! I'm sorry! But…I'm prettier than you! I deserve him!"

"Tawni! You're such a bitch!" I walked out of the dressing room and into Nico and Grady's.

"Hey Grady! Where are you?" I barged into the room, and Nico was dressing, butt naked.

"Oh my god!" I turned around and faced the door. "Sorry, Nico! I didn't see anything. I promise." He laughed.

"Sonny, I don't care if you see anything! It's okay." I didn't turn around.

"Just get dressed." Was he making a move on me? I opened the door and walked out as Grady walked in.

"Nico, are you harassing Sonny? She doesn't care about your small dong."

"Hey!" He protested. "It's not small! It's-" I walked out and closed the door before hearing his size. I was traumatized for life.

At rehearsals, I avoided Tawni. I couldn't see her face. It was humiliating. I kept thinking about this huge special tomorrow about our "BFF" and we'd sing a song to them. My friend Selena was coming from Wisconsin to sing with me.

I kept the note in my back pocket. I was wearing jeans and a white top with a gray jacket. My favorite singer, Demi Lovato, wore it in a J-14 photo shoot, and I loved it.

Once show time came, I looked in the crowd for my secret admirer. I saw a few potential ones, but only one waved at me. I recognized him as an actor I thought I knew, but I couldn't place his name on my tongue.

I smiled and waved as usual, and the usual chanting started. "Sonny! Sonny! Sonny!" I picked up the mic and yelled: "This is for Chad Dylan Cooper. We went out and he cheated on me. You cheater, you're Gonna Get Caught!"

_You reeled me in with your smile  
You made me melt with your voice  
Now I've been gone now for awhile  
Just to find that I'm your seventh choice_

And I don't wanna pay the cost,  
But it be best if you get lost...  
Cause we know you'll never change!

Chorus:  
Don't say that you need me  
And don't play these games with my mind  
You better get out of my head cause your wasting your time  
And don't say it's forever  
And don't play cause you had your shot  
You better stop messing around cause your gonna get caught

You promise me all of your time  
I guess I'm not the only one  
But see, it's my heart on the line... this time  
I'm your number one or I'm gone

Chorus:  
Don't say that you need me  
And don't play these games with my mind  
You better get out of my head cause your wasting your time  
And don't say it's forever  
And don't play cause you had your shot  
You better stop messing around cause your gonna get caught

Go and try to get me back  
Won't forget about our past  
Never had the guts to leave  
Now you're making it,  
Now you're making it much easier for me to see

Don't say that you sorry  
For breaking every inch of my heart  
I should've known from the start now it's time to get lost

Don't say that you need me  
And don't play these games with my mind  
You better get out of my head cause your wasting your time  
And don't say it's forever  
And don't play cause you had you shot  
You better stop messing around cause you gonna get caught  
You better stop messing around cause you gonna get caught!

At the end, I added in a "I still hate you." I walked off stage and when I saw Chad back there, with his mouth wide open, I stopped.

"This is just the beginning." I walked off and stopped. "By the way, close your mouth or your kind will nest." I added a cold smile and walked away, giving Tawni a cold stare as I walked by.

I was pissed.

**Chad's going to get it good, trust me! This is just the beginning of the fan-fiction by the way. **

** Sonny and Nico go out? (I'm hoping for it, but you decide!)**

** Nico and Grady pull pranks on the cast of Do You Dance?**

**Signing off, Wizardly Vampirefied! **

***Remember To Read, Review and Subscribe all of my fan-fictions! The more reviews, the faster I update!***


	8. Two Worlds Collide

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or any of it's characters, nor do I own Don't Forget or any other Demi Lovato songs.**

The next morning, we had a "team" breakfast where everyone who worked at Teen Channel attended. Dressed in my prettiest outfit, a black t-shirt dress with a red shirt underneath, leggings, and a black leather vest, I walked in with my arm candy, Nico.

We had talked the night before and we were going to make Chad and Tawni jealous, because they loved us. We started laughing and sat down at the table across from theirs.

"What the hell are those two doing together?" Tawni asked Chad. I laughed, but this time it was real.

"They're probably trying to fake-date to make us jealous. Done it a few times myself." Chad answered. He was catching on to us. I looked at Nico and winked, meaning we had to move on to stage two. We started cuddling and looking at each other lovingly. Man, were we good actors.

"It's a huge lie. It won't work." Tawni said, smiling. I looked at Nico with big eyes. There was only one thing to do. I slowly got closer to his face until it looked like we were kissing. I could feel their icy stares. It worked.

That afternoon, we were at dress rehearsal and after telling Selena everything about my Hollywood life, we got the whole routine down. We laughed over Chinese food and our favorite movie, He's Just Not That Into You, and soon forgot about the show.

"One hour to show time." The announcer said over the intercom. The thought saddened me. Zora had left the show due to "complications" with the cast and how we treated her. We were looking for a new member, and hopefully Selena was that member.

We got our hair and makeup done, and got ready to open the show. Selena was introduced as a guest star and we almost started singing our song, Two Worlds Collide, but something was missing. You guessed it, the chanting. "Sonny! Selena! Sonny! Selena! Sonny! Selena!" For some reason, Selena was a favorite already.

"Hey, everyone! I'm Sonny and this is my BFF Selena! Many people say opposites attract, but I say Two Worlds Collide!"

_She was given the world so much that she couldn't see  
And she needed someone to show her who she could be  
And she tried to survive wearing her heart on her sleeve  
But I needed you to believe_

You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
La da da da da

She was scared of it all, watching from far away  
She was given a role, never knew just when to play  
And she tried to survive living her life on her own  
Always afraid of the throne  
But you've given me strength to find home

You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide

She was scared, unprepared  
Lost in the dark, falling apart  
I can survive, with you by my side  
We're gonna be alright (we're gonna be alright)  
This is what happens when two worlds collide

[Chorus]  
You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
La da da da da

You had your dreams, I had mine  
(You had your dreams, I had mine)  
You had your fears, I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
When two different worlds collide

The crowd cheered, but mostly for Selena. She was truly amazing. After the show, we both received letters. Selena's told her that she was to be signed on for two seasons of Lovely and Lyrical. Mine was one from my secret admirer.

"Sonny,  
Chad is such a idiot for breaking up with a girl as beautiful and talented as you.  
You the most beautiful, funny, amazing, talented, smart, perfect, girl I have ever met. See you tonight at the Meet and Greet. You'll know me.  
Love,  
Your Secret Admirer"

I swooned. He wanted to meet me at the meet and greet! I quickly ran without telling Selena and she chased me.

"Sonny! Where are you going?" She asked, her heels clacking on the floor. She chose to wear a purple dress with heels, and this was the consequence.

"To find my true love!" I yelled. I had fallen in love with this person without even knowing if he was a stalker or even a he at all.

That's the classical horror movie scenario, but I was above that. I knew he was a good guy.

I sat down next to Selena, who had just announced her new spot on LAL. People clapped and cheered, but I looked for my man.

After an hour, they were closing gates. People tried to get past, and I saw a guy yell "Sonny, it's me!" over and over.

"Guard! Let him in! He's with me!" I yelled, pointing at him. He smiled as the guard let him in.

**So I left you with a cliffhanger. I'm evil, aren't I? Well, we'll see who he really is. BTW, I've written like, 3 more chapters in the time I post them. I'll post a new one every 7 reviews. Also, Selena is played by Selena Gomez. I didn't want to give her a new name. BTW, Thanks to Stemi4ever123 for the letter. I modified it so I could add in things for the next chapters.**

**Questions:**

**1. Should I combine the chapters The Middle and Until You're Mine, since they're about the same thing?**

**2. Should Troy and Sonny be in a car accident?**

**Signing off, Wizardly Vampirefied! **

***Remember To Read, Review and Subscribe all of my fan-fictions! The more reviews, the faster I update!***


	9. The Middle

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or any of it's characters, nor do I own Don't Forget or any other Demi Lovato songs.**

"Hi, I'm Sonny." I said, extending my hand.

"I know. I love you!" He said. He pulled out a pen and notebook from his pocket. "Can I get your autograph?" He asked. I gave it to him and sent him off, disappointed that my Prince Charming was out there somewhere.

I decided to take a walk down the block, tears rolling down my cheeks. I was infuriated that my Prince would deceive me like this.

A man started running after me out of no where, yelling "Stop!". I took it as a sign to start running. I ran past a few stores until I reached an intersection where cars were buzzing past and I couldn't continue because there was construction on the street. I was cornered.

The man caught up to me as I closed my eyes and cringed.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said while I opened my eyes. "I'm Troy, your secret admirer." My heart leaped. This was him! He had sandy long hair, like the surfer look many celebrities, including Chad, were pulling off. His eyes were blue and he was very athletic.

"Hi, I'm Sonny." I said, blushing. He already knew my name! Why was I so nervous?

He invited me to coffee and we went to a charming little coffeehouse with live music called Coffe. We laughed over things like the songs that were played and our crazy clothes. After a while, we started talking about my show and he told me he was in the business.

"Really? What show?"

"It's called Laurens Heights. It's a teen drama. Like Gossip Girl, but not so rich and edgy."

"Cool. I'll have to watch."

"You can't. It's on the same day as Lovely and Lyrical at the same time."

"Oh." I said disappointed. I could TiVo it though, so my smile returned.

He took me back to the studio and we said our goodbyes. The next morning I started composing the song I was to sing next week, called The Middle. Selena started to compose her first song, named New Classic, which sounded, quite frankly, very odd.

The week went by in a rush as I thought of Troy. We talked on the phone for hours and set up a movie date next Friday after the show to watch 17 Again. The morning of the show, while I was in Wardrobe, I received a bouquet of flowers, as did Selena, from Troy. He even sent my friend good luck flowers! He was so kind.

I was wearing a red dress with black Stilettos and a necklace that said "I Love You Sonny", a gift from Troy. I got up on stage and smiled as the chanting started. "Sonny! Sonny! Sonny!" I laughed, because this happened every episode. The music started playing and I got in the zone.

"I don't want to be close to you 24/7, but I don't want to leave you, either. I want to be in The Middle!"

_I knew where I was going when you left the room_  
_You're the kinda guy that makes me want to  
Follow through to you  
I've been trying to leave you for the longest time  
The second that I saw you I just knew I found my right guy_

I like it [x6]  
I wanna crash  
I wanna fall  
I wanna be somewhere in the middle.  
Somewhere in the middle  
Something  
It's better than nothing  
I just need a little  
I just need a little cuz I  
Don't wanna be nowhere  
But somethings makin' me go there  
Somewhere in the middle with you

I like it [x6]

Losing my direction,  
That's the way it should be  
Feeling a connection  
When you're standing next to me  
I wanna be rolling  
I just wanna be rolling with you.

All of the things you say  
I like it  
Taking me far away  
I like it

I wanna crash  
I wanna fall  
I wanna be somewhere in the middle.  
Somewhere in the middle  
Something  
It's better than nothing  
I just need a little  
I just need a little cuz I  
Don't wanna be nowhere  
But somethings makin' me go there  
Somewhere in the middle with you

Baby you take me  
You wanna take me from this crazy ??  
Babyyyy  
Cuz I just need a little  
I just need a little  
Somewhere in the middle with you

CRASH  
I wanna fall  
I wanna be somewhere in the middle.  
Somewhere in the middle  
Something  
It's better than nothing  
I just need a little  
I just need a little cuz I  
Don't wanna be nowhere  
But somethings making me go there  
Somewhere in the middle with you

CRASH  
FALL  
I like it I like it  
Somewhere in the middle with you

The crowd cheered as I walked backstage to get ready for Selena to sing, then leave the set for my date. Reporters rushed at me, asking questions.

"Who was The Middle about?"

"A boy named Troy."

"Is this a new romance?"

"Maybe." Just then Troy walked up.

"Yes, this is a new romance between Sonny and me." I blushed. Selena sang her song, which was about a boy she met after the last show named Shawn, and we left.

After the movie was over, we went to Coffe and talked for what seemed like forever. Once Coffe closed, two hours later because we were there, he drove me home. We laughed as he crossed an intersection and I saw headlights rushing towards us.

"Troy, be careful!" I yelled as he jerked the wheel. "Troy!" I shrieked as we crashed into the car in front of us. All of a sudden, my world went black and I couldn't hear anything at all except the slowing beat of my heart.

**It hurt me to write this because I love Sonny (Demi), and I didn't want her to get hurt, but it fit into the storyline perfectly! Also, Troy looks like Zac Efron. Selena will become an important part of the story and when I start a new fanfiction after this one is over, she'll become the main character.**

**Questions:**

**1. What is your opinion on the accident?**

**2. One character dies in an upcoming episode, (not Selena). Who do you think it is? (Hint: It's someone from Lovely and Lyrical)**

**Signing off, Wizardly Vampirefied! **

***Remember To Read, Review and Subscribe all of my fan-fictions! The more reviews, the faster I update!***


	10. Until You're Mine

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or any of it's characters, nor do I own Don't Forget or any other Demi Lovato songs.**

Something pushed my body forward, jerking me around like a rag doll. My fingertips brushed Troy, the last thing I remember touching before I fell into my eternal slumber, a blinding light shining in my eyes.

I woke up in a land filled with tall, green grass. The sky was a sky blue like the ones you only see in paintings. There were yellow, red, pink and purple flowers dotting the landscape. There was no one around me.

"Hello?" I bellowed, finding strength from the beauty surrounding me. "Hello?" I repeated. No one answered.

I searched through the tall grass, searching for an answer or a trace of human life. A trickling river sounded off in the distance.

"Sonny Munroe," a voice boomed in the sky.

"He…hello?" I stuttered, looking around. "Where am I?"

"You are in what your kind calls a coma. You can't escape this place."

"At all?" I asked. "A come? But, what? Where? When?"

"Sonny, it's okay. The car crash with Troy? Yea, that almost killed you. It's been about a month. Chad still blames himself, bless his heart." The sound of his name sent a pang of sadness through my veins.

"Now, think of your greatest dreams."

I thought of marriage with Troy, rocking our Gabriella to sleep in the nursery. I thought of Tawni and I being friends, laughing as we shopped on Rodeo Drive. I thought of Chad, holding me in his arms, whispering 'I love you,' into my ears. Wait, what?

"Sonny, you are still a tormented young mind. This makes it more difficult." I gulped, knowing what was next. "You must give up on all of these dreams to be able to enjoy life again."

No Troy? No Chad? No Tawni? No.

"Is there any other way?" I asked, but the voice had disappeared.

I cried. I cried day and night. The grass was now black. The sky was a menacing gray. The flowers were dead. I was already going through hell. Why go through hell in hell?

It took me a human month, a week here, to give up. Through whatever was left of my voice, I whispered, 'I give up,' and felt the ground below me open.

My eyes shot open with a burst. Nico and Chad were at my side.

"Where's Troy?" I croaked. They looked at each other. Nico opened his mouth, and then closed it again.

"Where's Troy?" I repeated.

"I don't know…how to say this," Chad started. "Troy…is in a…coma."

"He can't be. He has to give up his dreams. Lemme see him!" I yelled.

"Sonny, you're not okay." Nico tried to stop me. I busted out the door, walking to his room.

After assaulting the woman, she told me that he was in Room 124. I walked in and, surely enough, he was in a coma. I whispered into his ear.

"Give up your dreams. Give them up." No response. "Troy, please." Zip. Nada. Nothing.

_My state of mind has finally  
got the best of me  
I need you next to me  
I'll try to find a way that I  
can get to you  
Just wanna get to you_

The world I see is perfect now,  
you're all around  
With you I can breathe

Until you're mine, I have to find  
A way to fill this hole inside  
I can't survive without you here  
by my side  
Until you're mine, not gonna be  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
Mine...

Alone inside, I can only hear  
your voice  
Ringing through the noise

Can't find my mind, keeps on  
coming back to you  
Always back to you

Wanted something out of reach  
It's killing me, you're all i see, yeah

Until you're mine, I have to find  
A way to fill this hole inside  
I can't survive without you here by  
my side  
Until you're mine, not gonna be  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
Mine...

Just stop wondering  
If we were meant to be  
Forget about fate and just hold me  
I'm ready to begin  
The waiting has to end  
Right now, today  
I've gotta find a way

Mine...  
Until you're  
Mine...

Until you're mine, I have to find  
A way to fill this hole inside  
I can't survive without you here by  
my side  
Until you're mine, not gonna be  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
Mine...

My state of mind, has finally got the  
best of me,  
I need you next to me...

Troy's eyes opened. He smiled and touched my cheek.

"You heard," I said.

"My dream was to be with you eternally."

"Mine too."

Does it mean…?"

"Nope. We don't have to get married."

"No, we can't do that. I wanted to be with you, no matter what." I dropped his hand.

"Oh."

"But we can still be friends." But by then I walked away, into the cold hallway. "I'll always love you." I whispered. A tear rolled down my cheek.

**Will Sonny ever get to be happy? Wait to see next chapter!**

**Questions:**

**1. My next story will be about Twilight, called One Love. Will you read it?**

**2. Should I continue the SWAC fan-fictions? I might continue one in late June, early July.**

**Signing off, Wizardly Vampirefied! **

***Remember To Read, Review and Subscribe all of my fan-fictions! The more reviews, the faster I update!***


	11. Believe In Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or any of it's characters, nor do I own Don't Forget or any other Demi Lovato songs**

The days dragged on slowly and I couldn't do absolutely anything. I had no interviewers, no paparazzi chasing me. None of my cast mates acknowledged me.

I realized that Troy made me feel like me. The me I became. The me I liked. I started writing lots of songs that were really good, and described many of my feelings. Songs like Believe in Me, Stronger, Trash. These were songs that were good,

Selena decided it was time for me to come out of my shell. She took me shopping at Target. I ignored my screaming fans and bought a DVD. I think it was the first season of Laurens Heights. Not helpful.

Nico and Grady pulled tricks on Tawni all the time, trying to get me to smile or chuckle. One involved a cardboard cutout of Chad. Not fun.

It came the day of the show. I chose to sing Believe in Me. The song was the perfect description of how I felt. Wearing my jeans and a T-Shirt with the Lovely and Lyrical logo on it, I stepped on stage.

The chanting started. "Sonny! Sonny! Sonny!" I faked a smile, despite the fact that on the inside I wanted to run away, and waved.

"I'm a wreck." I started, pointing at my outfit. "This isn't working anymore. I need to find confidence. I need to start living because right now, I am a zombie." The crowd screamed 'No!'.

"Guys, I am. I need to do something. I need to Believe in Me!"

"_I'm losing myself tryin to compete  
With everyone else instead of just being me  
Don't know where to turn  
I've been stuck in this routine  
I need to change my ways  
Instead of always being weak_

I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today  
And know that I'm okay  
?Cause everyone's perfect in their usual way  
So you see, I just wanna believe in me  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

The mirror can lie  
Doesn't show you what's inside  
And it, it can tell you you're full of life  
It's amazing what you can hide  
Just by putting on a smile

I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today  
And know that I'm okay  
?Cause everyone's perfect in their usual way  
So you see, I just wanna believe in me

I'm quickly finding out  
I'm not about to break down, not today  
I guess I always knew  
That I had all the strength to make it through

And I cannot be afraid  
I'm gonna wake up feeling beautiful today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in their usual way  
So you see, now, now I believe in me  
Now I believe in me"

I cried and walked off the set. I dropped the microphone while saying "I'm sorry." Something inside of me told me that I couldn't do this for long. I couldn't be this person.

I asked Marshall one day if I could head to the recording studio. He opened it up and, with my guitar and Selena playing the drums, we recorded seven songs. Marshall told me that I could release an EP so people could preview my vocal talents. I had a feeling that life would get so much better from now on.

_**End of Don't Forget.**_

**Guys, it's the end. I love you all, and I want to thank you for reading Don't Forget.**

**Questions:**

**1. Did you fall for my trick?**

**2. Did you understand the last question?**

**Hahahahahaha! I am continuing Don't Forget! I have about 9 more chapters coming up!! I am eager to finish this so I can start my new fan-fictions! So probably by mid-June, Don't Forget will end. **

**Signing off, Wizardly Vampirefied! **

***Remember To Read, Review and Subscribe all of my fan-fictions! The more reviews, the faster I update!***


	12. Behind Enemy Lines

Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or any of it s characters, nor do I own Don t Forget or any other Demi Lovato songs.

I walked down the hallway of my apartment and answered the ringing phone. I didn't check the caller ID, which was a big mistake.  
"Sonny!" Chad answered. _'Oh, great'_  
"Hi, Chad." _'I''m not in the mood'_  
"How you feeling?"  
"Fine, Chad." _'Why do you care'_  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"No." _'No'_  
"But it's simply business."  
"I'm listening." _'He's being professional'  
_"The cast was wondering if you'd be a guest on Do You Dance?."  
"I don't dance."  
"But you sing. We'd dance while you sing."  
"Well," I thought. "I guess so." _'It'll help my comeback'  
_"Okay. I'll fax you a schedule now! Bye, Sonny." I hung up without replying.  
Looking over the faxes, I wondered what the hell I was doing. I felt like it was a repeat of Demi Lovato's performance on Dancing With The Stars.

I walked into soundcheck, ready to sing my new song off the EP, called Behind Enemy Lines. I was going on tour soon to promote the EP, called Open.

When I walked on stage, no one chanted. But I still smiled and waved. Hey, I'm classy, right?  
"Hello, Do You Dance!" People cheered. "Ready? Cuz you're about to feel Behind. I mean, Behind Enemy Lines."

"_And I feel, I feel a deep connection _

_And I think, that we might be onto somethin, no _

_And I know it's somethin special _

_Seein you here is not coincidental, mhmm_

_Well I've been walkin, walkin behind enemy lines _

_And I've been fightin, fightin from the other side _

_I've been sayin, sayin that I won't fall this time _

_But now I'm walkin, walkin within enemy lines_

_Ooo, oh_

_See I was tryin to be everything you weren't expecting _

_All I ever wanted was to try and keep you guessing _

_But I'm falling way too fast I just want this love to last forever, forever _

_And every time I feel this way Oh, somethings changed for the better (Whoa whoa whoa ooo)_

_And I've been walkin, walkin behind enemy lines _

_And I've been fightin, fightin from the other side _

_I've been sayin, sayin that I won't fall this time _

_But now I'm walkin, walkin within enemy lines_

_And now I'm walkin, walkin behind enemy lines _

_And now I'm fightin, fightin from the other side _

_I've been sayin, sayin I won't fall this time _

_Now I'm walkin, walkin within enemy lines!_"

The crowd cheered. Chad and Portlyn danced in front, but I so stole the show.  
"Thanks! Remember to see me in Mexico City on Saturday!" Yea, it did feel good.

**Sorry I haven't posted in forever, but I'm starting today! This is the new season of Don't Forget!**

**Question: ****Did you like Here We Go Again? ****Would you like to see me do a fic on it?**

**Signing off, ****Wizardly Vampirefied!**


	13. Lo Que Soy

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or any of its characters, nor do I own Don't Forget or any other Demi Lovato songs.**

Bags packed, I walked to the tour bus with our faces and the LAL logo splattered on it. We were all going on tour, except for Selena. Her debut album, Silence, came out on July 21st, but since she hadn't graduated, she had to do a live performance via satellite. She hated that. Tawni's fifth album, Tawni Love, was scheduled to be released on September 29th. Nico and Grady were working on their untitled hip-hop album. Me? I had Open, which wasn't even out yet, and my MySpace album.  
"Sonny! Get in here!" Tawni yelled. I chose to room with her over the pervs. Bad choice.  
"Why? I'm performing ONE song!" I was performing Lo Que Soy, a song that Selena had written for me. I climbed aboard and waved goodbye to LA and Selena, the two things that comforted me.

I popped in my iPod and listened to Kate Voegele songs the whole way. Sometime in between Top of the World and It's Only Life, I started crying.  
"Stressed out?" Tawni asked. I wiped my tears.  
"I just have too much going on right now." "It's okay. We all have a lot going on. Listen, if it makes you feel any better, the thing between Chad and I was a one time thing. I'm really sorry."  
"I could care less about that. I'm crying because I just want the gift of a friend."  
"Well, Sonny." She paused. "You have her here!" I smiled. "Let's go do hair and makeup."

A few hours later, we were ready for the concert. I was wearing a white crop top and body-hugging jeans. My hair was black and I was tanner. I felt sexy. I walked to soundcheck singing. "Now I know who you are..."

I went into soundcheck first because I was the opener. I quickly finished my song and left the studio, ready to get on stage. Trying to remember what Selena taught me, I walked on stage to hear people chanting "Sonny! Sonny! Sonny!" with random outbursts of "Te amo!". I smiled and waved.  
"Hola, Mexico!" They cheered. "Vamos a empezar suave. Que creen?" Everyone cheered. I just asked if we should start off slow.

_"Desde muy nina siempre actue con timidez con el miedo de decir todo de una vez. _

_Tengo un sueno en mi que brillando esta lo dejare salir Por fin tu sabras._

_Lo que soy, es real_

_Soy exactamente la que debo ser hoy _

_Deja que la luz, brille en mi_

_ Ahora si , se qui n soy _

_No hay manera de ocultar _

_Lo que siempre he querido ser _

_Lo que soy_

_Sabes lo que es estar _

_En esta oscuridad _

_Con un sueno de alcanzar_

_Ser estrella y brillar _

_Si parece estar _

_Tan lejos hoy de aqui_

_Tengo que creer en mi _

_Solo as sabre_

_Lo que soy, es real _

_Soy exactamente la que debo ser hoy _

_Deja que la luz, brille en mi _

_Ahora si , se quien soy _

_No hay manera de ocultar _

_Lo que siempre he querido ser _

_Lo que soy...Lo que soy_

_Eres esa voz que habita en mi _

_Por eso estoy cantando _

_Quiero encontrarte, Voy a encontrarte_

_Eres lo que falta en mi_

_Cancion dentro de mi _

_Quiero encontrarte, Voy a encontrarte_

_Lo que soy, es real _

_Soy exactamente la que debo ser hoy _

_Deja que la luz, brille en mi _

_Ahora si , se quien soy _

_No hay manera de ocultar_

_Lo que siempre he querido ser _

_Lo que soy."_

I walked off stage and called Selena. We talked for a bit, but her set was coming up after Nico and Grady, so she had to hang up. I got on the tour bus and started thinking about my life and the drama. I fell asleep somewhere between Chad and Ashley Tisdale singing "It's Alright, It's OK" in a Barney suit.  
Yea, it was scary!

**That's the new story! I'm making up for the evilness I've done! And I had that dream once.  
Question: Should Sonny go "Solo"? Should she want everything Chad's not?  
Signing off, Wizardly Vampirefied!**


	14. Shadow

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or any of its characters. I also do not own any Demi Lovato songs.**

The day we returned from the concert was my EP release party. It was mostly songs, but it was still good. It was a beachside party, so I wore a white dress with my bikini underneath and brown flip-flops. On our way there, though, we bumped into...someone.  
"Hi, Chad!" said Selena.  
"Look, it's none other that Sonny Munroe."  
"What, Chad?" I asked.  
"Sonny, we wanted to be the first to tell you..." He paused. "Congratulations."  
"For what?" I asked.  
"The EP. And the fact that we're using one of your songs to dance to next episode."  
"Wow...my music on Do You Dance? That's...that's amazing!" "Yea. It's really good."  
"Thanks."  
"I gotta go rehearse. Have fun!" He kissed my cheek and walked off. The girls squealed.

We made our way inside the party and danced and talked. Luckily, I didn't have to perform. I just socialized, which was good because my mind was on Chad the whole time. The next day, we were ready to start working on my first album, which was really good because I was ready. But we couldn't work for long because of the show.

I decided to sing something from the EP called Shadow. I thought it was a very good song. Right before I walked into soundcheck, I found a card from Chad.  
"I love you. Signed, Chad." I sighed and started rehearsing for today's show.

As the show started, I was still putting on my dress, which didn't fit. At last minute, I grabbed a white t-shirt and got a permanent marker and wrote "I Love You Too." With a pair of jeans, it was cute. And mostly, only Chad would know what it was about. I walked on stage and heard everyone chanting. "Sonny! Sonny! Sonny!" People had signs quoting the new EP. It made me really happy.  
"Hi, everyone!" They cheered. "Would you like to hear me sing something from the EP?" Again, cheers. "You asked for it. This is SHADOW!!"

_"I glanced upon the ground today _

_I noticed something, It followed me _

_Along the way, a figure of gray, _

_Impersonating every move I make_

_For now we'll call it my shadow, _

_And it said will you replace it, _

_So you'll be with me every where I go..._

_Sentences of yours, _

_Running throughout my head, _

_Searching for a chance To catch my breath,_

_A never-ending dream, You'll become a part of me, _

_Day or night, Dark or light you'll be, _

_Taking over that thing called my _

_Shadow_

_And what happens on the days when, _

_The clouds appear and fade away my Shade, oh, that's our cue babe, _

_We'll run away to a place where the sun _

_Always shines_

_That not even time could erase, _

_You're my weakness babe but you give me Strength, _

_I need you, I need you like the blood in my veins._

_Sentences of yours, Running throughout my head, _

_Searching for a chance To catch my breath, _

_A never-ending dream, You'll become a part of me, _

_Day or night, dark or light you'll be, _

_Taking over that thing called my _

_Shadow."  
_

At the end I added an "I love you too." The crowd went crazy and I walked off stage scared that I'd get attacked or something.

"That was awesome!" Selena said.  
"Thanks. It was."

The next morning was a personal day to celebrate Selena and I's new single release. My single was Shadow, and hers was Escape, so we had the radio on all day. They each played twice. Sometime during the day, we went to Yogurt Tree and I found Chad eating all alone. I crept up behind him.  
"I love you too." He turned around and smiled.  
"I never want to cause you pain."  
"It's the past and this is now." I kissed him sweetly. "See you later?"  
"Oh, yeah."

I knew this wasn't going to end well, but I deserve to be happy, right? Right?

**Chonny survives! I had to modify this chapter due to the fact that the suprise I was going to do involves a new CD and...you'll see.  
Question: Should Sonny personalize one of the songs? Should Sonny do a collaboration with everyone else?  
Signing off, Wizardly Vampirefied!**


	15. Open

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or any of its characters, or any Demi Lovato songs.**

Our many dates at Yogen Fruz and Cinemark ensued. For some reason, we had to go totally diguised. Chad insisted on us being a secret, I had no idea why, so I told Selena.  
"No. No, no, no. Honey, he's cheating on you, big-time." I didn't believe her. Or the tabloids hooking him up with Portlyn.  
Damn, was I wrong.

Chad came to my house one day, with Portlyn in the drivers seat.  
"Hi."  
"Hey."  
"Sonny, we're over." Just like that.  
"It's her, isn't it. You're a bastard. Everyone suspected it. Everyone but me."  
"Sonny, it's just-"  
"Get out of my house. NOW!" I chased him with a bat. I ran up to Portlyn's car and started hitting it with the bat. "You." Hit. "Evil." Hit. "Two-Timing." Hit. "Whore-Loving." Hit. "Bitch!" Somehow, Selena was around and pulled me away. "I'm gonna kill you, Chad!"

I woke up with a smile on my face the next day. I decided to get total revenge on him by performing the one song that I wrote, I think, for this occasion. When I walked on stage, I hushed everyone up. I was wearing the Tee from last week with DON'T written between I and Love. "I gave you my heart. I gave you my everything. You knew it would hurt. You suck. You left my heart...Open."

_"Spitting fire back and forth now _

_Times have changed in just a few months _

_Neighbors complaining from the fights and _

_Why can't things be the same_

_And maybe I'm just a little bit cautious _

_Of what I'm gonna say _

_When I tell you I can't live this way.  
But I don't know what to expect from someone who's so insane_

_Why can't I get through the night _

_Without another fight _

_I'm tired of the hurting _

_Is it really worth it? Am I all alone again? _

_Cause I am kinda feeling like I'm screaming With my mouth shut _

_When it's really open._

_The only noises in my head _

_Are consumed of your voice _

_From all the pain and hatred _

_How long can you kick somebody down _

_Before a foot breaks?_

_And why can't I get through the night _

_Without another fight I'm tired of the hurting _

_Is it really worth it? _

_Am I all alone again cause I am kinda feeling like _

_I'm screaming With my mouth shut when it's really open. _

_And I knew that you would fabricate _

_This situation just for The sake of your need for attention _

_And I'm sick of always being the one _

_To always break down, always melt down In the end.  
And maybe this time It's a sign that independance and I _

_Are finally catching on I don't need you to rely on._

_And why can't I get through the night _

_Without another fight I'm tired of the hurting _

_Is it really worth it? _

_Am I all alone again cause I am kinda feeling like I'm screaming _

_With my mouth shut When it's really open.  
Spitting fire back and forth now _

_Times have changed in just a few months._

_I still hate you."_

The crowd burst into applause. I grabbed the microphone again and said "Chad Dylan Cooper, fool me one and shame on you. Fool me twice? Oh, you'll wish you never fooled me once, baby."

**Sonny be very mad. This is getting good. Downside? There's five chapters left! Nooo.... :( But the suprise is coming up.  
Question: Should Sonny be melancholic or energetic? Should she make Chad pay?  
Signing off, Wizardly Vampirefied!**


	16. Trash

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or any of its characters, or any Demi Lovato songs.**

I met up with Seleba and Tawni for Yogen Fruz. I knew Chad would be here and I wanted him to pay for it. As I passed them, I said "Desperate. Whore." and walked off. Tawni giggled. I asked the waiter for $100 of yogurt, and paid him $20 more to pour it all on Chad. He agreed, and when it happened we took a video. "Chad Dylan Cooper Is A Pig. Seems like a decent headline."

I started writing a new song that wasn't on the EP. It was something a little more violent than anything else, but it was probably the best song I'd written. I performed it for the cast three days later.

_"Don't try to cover up your, your new flame _

_That's seething through your eyes.  
I can see it from 10 feet away and I know _

_Just who is burning.  
With every kiss you deny _

_So what makes you think, that I _

_Still care or still want you anymore_

_So how long has this been _

_Going on and one more thing tell me _

_Was she the reason you stomped on my heart _

_And moved on so quickly_

_You can call it pure torture _

_Watching your every move with her _

_Oh, just the thought of it, Knowing what goes on between you _

_Makes me sick I should've noticed, I should've noticed _

_When she came into the picture _

_You were always with her _

_And she's not leaving._

_So how long has this been _

_Going on and one more thing tell me _

_Was she the reason you stomped on my heart _

_And moved on so quickly_

_You called me shady _

_And now she's your baby doll _

_She drove you over, Over to break it off _

_And this time just maybe _

_Maybe you went a little far I'm sick of crying about, About your new flame _

_That's soon to burn out._

_So how long has this been _

_Going on and one more thing tell me _

_Was she the reason you stomped on my heart _

_And moved on so quickly_

_I'm done."_

Somehow, a video of me singing it popped up online. I didn't care because Chad would see it, especially since it was used for a promo of Lovely and Lyrical. Yay.

**Sonny is getting her revenge. And it's getting close to the end! I'll give you a spoiler. Even though I promised a death, it won't happen. Tawni was supposed to die, but I have a new ending.  
Questions: What would you do to Chad?  
Signing off, Wizardly Vampirefied!**


	17. Kiss This

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or any of its characters, or any Demi Lovato songs.**

I was walking to my car late that night when I heard sobs coming from the Do You Dance lot. "Hello?" No response. "Who's there?"  
"Go away!" She yelled. It was Portlyn. "Portlyn!" I yelled as I ran towards her. Sure, she's a homewrecker, but no one deserves to cry alone. She was slumped on the ground. "What's wrong, honey?"  
"Chad..." She said. I already knew what came next. "He made up a lie that I was trying to sabotage your show to get me fired from Do You Dance so he could be the star." That made my blood curl. I picked her up and drove her to her house. I didn't leave until she locked the door.

I drove to Chad's house to confront him, but the coward didn't respond. I knew he was there though, because I heard him singing to some Hannah Montana song. Seriously? Hannah Montana? I took a video through the blinds and posted it on YouTube. Hey, who said revenge hurt?

The next day, I was going through the roster of songs to perform on Lovely and Lyrical when Portlyn came to the studio holding flowers.  
"Sonny, I wanted to thank you for last night and apologize." She handed me the flowers. "Let's end the feud between our shows."  
"Thanks for the flowers, and yes, let's end it." We hugged and she went back home. As I looked back at the song I was holding, I realized it was a good idea for the show. It was a song called Kiss This and I wrote it 3 years ago when my boyfriend Nick broke up with me.

Monday came along and Kiss This was the new song to perform. It was on Stronger but I never performed it before. I walked into the soundcheck to find none other than Chad in there.  
"What do you want, jerkface?"  
"Why did you post that video on YouTube? I look like a freaking queer!" I paused.  
"Maybe that's because you act like one. Chad, you're a total drama queen and to tell you the truth, I can't stand you."  
"I don't care how you feel. I demand that video be removed from the internet."  
"Make me."  
"I'm contacting my lawyer."  
"Really? Are you going to tell him how you kicked Portlyn off of DYD? Or how you cheated on my multiple times?"  
"Sonny..."  
"Leave. This is a closed set." With that, he walked off and Nico came up to me.  
"Sonny."  
"I'm fine, Nico."  
"It's not that. It's about Grady."  
"What about Grady?"  
"He's...um...well, lets let him tell you."

We walked into the hangout room and Grady was sitting with a pretty girl.  
"Hi." I shook her hand. "I'm Sonny."  
"I'm Taylor."  
"Sonny." Grady started. "I'm, um, leaving."  
"Okay, but make sure you're back from your date early enough for the show."  
"No, Sonny. Not leaving now. Leaving...Lovely and Lyrical." My heart stopped. Zora, now Grady? The cast was down to Selena, Nico, Tawni and I. We couldn't afford him to leave, especially after my announcement tonight.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I need to focus on my family." He looked at Taylor and she patted her stomach. "I'm a dad." I just about fainted. "Oh. Um...congratulations?"  
"You don't seem happy."  
"I am but...I have too much on my mind right now. I gotta go to soundcheck." I left the room and wandered around for a while until I walked into soundcheck.

The crowd was cheering. No one knew about Grady's departure, and I was to be the bearer of bad news. "Sonny! Sonny! Sonny!"  
"Hi, everyone. This week has been very difficult. I've experienced heartbreak, happiness and sadness all in one. But this song right here describes me getting over heartbreak. You hearing me Chad? Kiss This."

_"I saw you on the front page of the letter _

_She had to run away but you just wouldn't let her _

_So what is she supposed to do _

_She can't do anything when she's with you_

_ Try to find her heart but it's so lost _

_Now it's time to show you who's boss_

_123 she doesn't wanna be _

_Held down so she can't see _

_All of the coolest things _

_She can be_

_Nobody knows but me _

_Take a chance and see _

_She gonna make a wish _

_So kiss this_

_When she finds the one _

_Her heart starts to jump _

_She thinks he's never gone _

_He's says he'll never run _

_Away with her heart _

_It's no longer lost _

_It's time to show you who's boss_

_123 she doesn't wanna be _

_Held down so she can't see _

_All of the coolest things _

_She can be _

_Nobody knows but me _

_Take a chance and see _

_She gonna make a wish _

_So kiss this_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ohhhhh _

_Gotta get back to her heart _

_Tell her where to go when she starts _

_To cry and ask _

_The world why_

_Well baby... here it comes_

_123 she doesn't wanna be _

_Held down so she can't see _

_All of the coolest things _

_She can be _

_Nobody knows but me _

_Take a chance and see _

_She gonna make a wish _

_So kiss this_

_C'mon c'mon and kiss this you can't c'mon and kiss this."_

The crowd cheered. Now, for the bad news.  
"Calm down, everyone. I've got some news. We have departures in the cast. We're sad to see Grady leave and his last show will be next week. And so will mine."

**This is a shocker!! Suprise...I promised one! Haha...this is actually leading up to my new fic. I'd like to clarify that this is the chapter where Tawni died. Isn't it better like this? Haha...and the second to last chapter will have a verrry short song. The new fic will have more accustic performances. :)**

**Questions: Did you see Sonny's departure coming? Are you sad that this is ending?  
Signing off (or singing off?), Wizardly Vampirefied.**


	18. Back Around

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or any of its characters, or any Demi Lovato songs.**

Everyone stared at me with huge eyes. Tears welled up in my eyes.  
"This show gave me what I needed, took me under its wings and helped me be who I am today. But with the success came too much drama, too much pain. I can't be with a crowd of people like that. The cast, Nico, Tawni and Selena, they'll make a great show. But I can't be part of it anymore." The crowd started saying words of encouragement. I was happy that they took it well. "But you've been a great crowd, you really have. I looked forward to the chanting of my name every show, and hope that one day it'll continue. Thank you for being there."

I walked off the stage and looked around to see everyone's reactions. Grady and Taylor were in shock, Nico was just sad, Tawni was crying, and Selena...well, Selena was just bawling.  
"Sonny! Why are you leaving?"  
"Sel, you've been my rock from day one, but I need to be there to protect you. And I can't do that being here."  
Tawni hugged me. "I know I can't stop this. Thanks for being here. You're the best we ever had."  
"Thanks, Tawni. You gave me the thick skin I needed."  
"Sonny!" Nico ran up to me. "You can't leave the show! We need you! We're a cast of 3!"  
"You'll find a replacement. I hear Portlyn's a great singer, and she's free..."  
"Sonny, if this is about Taylor..." Grady walked up to me.  
"It's not Taylor. It's Chad."  
He hugged me. "You have a future singing. Stick to it."  
"Guys," I backed away. "I have one more song in me tonight." I walked to my vanity and grabbed the CD which contained the music to Back Around, a song from Stronger. I handed it to the DJ and walked on stage.

"Hey! I forgot...you deserve a song from me tonight to make up for this." They cheered. "This was originally written about someone else, but now this is for Chad Dylan Cooper. Chad, everything comes Back Around."

_"What did I do to deserve this? _

_Tell me the truth and don't lie _

_You're pretty good at that but, no not this time _

_You walk around like you run the world _

_Running your mouth, and talking about me now, _

_They think that you're the perfect girl, _

_They're gonna see everything so get back_

_It's gonna come back around _

_You know that this town is just too small and _

_I'm too strong to take this again _

_You just too adverse but I have got news _

_You know you're just gonna lose_

_Everything and everyone that means so much to you._

_I'm feeling bad for, _

_You are alone and nobody cares that you are _

_One look into your eyes, _

_Easy to see what you could be but you're not _

_I say it's time that you give in, _

_Since it was real, you cannot fulfill, you're over _

_You feel your heart beat deep down _

_Ignoring the shame of causing this pain, _

_Just get out_

_It's gonna come back around _

_You know that this town is just too small and _

_I'm too strong to take this again _

_You just too adverse but I got news _

_You know you're just gonna lose _

_Everything and everyone that means so much to you._

_You keep hearing everything that people say _

_And you cant take the pain another day_

_It's coming back around _

_I told you this town was just too small_

_You're just too adverse but you can stop now _

_Cuz it's gonna come back around _

_And around and around and around and around _

_Yeah yeah_

_It's gonna come back around _

_You know that this town is just too small and _

_I'm too strong (Too strong) _

_To take this, take this again [Whoa] _

_You're just too adverse but I've got news _

_You know you're just gonna lose _

_Everything and everyone that means so much to you _

_Everything and everyone that means so much to you _

_Everything and everyone that means so much to you."_

The crowd cheered as the cast, even Grady and Taylor, ran out to hug me. We smiled.  
"Thanks for watching everyone! Tune in next week for the last song by Sonny Munroe and Grady Mitchell!!"

The next day, we all went to the Ivy for lunch to celebrate our careers. "Sonny, you've been on the show for 18 weeks!" Selena pointed out. "It's only 4 months..." I insisted.  
"Not that! You're a hit!"  
"Sonny, you raised the ratings by 34.7%!" Tawni said, holding a sheet.  
"No way!" Just then Chad walked up to me.  
"It's the Ick Crew."  
"It's the Baby!" I retaliated.  
"Usually I'd insult you back, but I saw your stunt last night. Thanks to you, Do You Dance will be the number one show!"  
"That's what you think. I have another announcement next week Chad." He stared at me with wide eyes.

**This is the most emotional chapter to date! I tried to make it very sad and happy all at once. **

**Question: Should Sonny come back to Lovely and Lyrical?  
Singing off, Wizardly Vampirefied.**


	19. Not Yet

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or any of its characters, or any Demi Lovato songs.**

"What announcement?" Chad asked. He looked straight into my eyes.  
"I'm not the girl you think, Chad. I have standards. And that means that I won't reveal the secret to just anyone."  
"Sonny, I can't believe I thought you were attractive." With that, he turned around.  
"Ditto." I smiled and turned back to my friends. The waitress came up to me.  
"Ms. Munroe?"  
"Please, call me Sonny."  
"Sonny, we were wondering if you'd sing a little bit for us. We thought it would be a good gesture to your fans."  
"But I don't have my music."  
"Acoustic is better!" Tawni interjected.  
"Yes, but I don't have a guitar." Another waiter pulled up behind me.  
"Use mine!" He said. He pulled out a guitar that said Sonny on it. I looked at the gang.  
"You guys planned this!" I laughed.  
"Maybe..." Selena blushed. "Fine...we did! We wanted to show the real Sonny."  
I thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Fine. Let's do it."

Five minutes later, I was on stage getting ready to sing something. I had no idea of what to sing. "Hi. Um...I have no idea what to sing, so I'm going to improvise here. Clap if you like it."  
I strummed the guitar until I got a good beat.

_"Don't walk away _

_And the hurt will fade _

_I won't dream of the night we met _

_I won't need your touch _

_I won't miss your love _

_And your games is something i will forget _

_I will be over you someday _

_But not yet _

_Not yet _

_Wow, yeah"_

The crowd cheered and I walked off. Chad was at the bottom. "That was good."  
"Thanks." I said coldly.  
"Was it about me?"  
"Why would I not be over you?"  
"You bring me up every show. You have it out to get me. Face it, you can't get over me. You love me."  
"Move it." I said as I shoved him aside. _'No, Chad, I can't get over you.'_

**Aww...poor Sonny. She can't get over Chad! I loved how she said it in her mind, like it pains her. Truth is, it keeps her up and night writing these songs. This wasn't actually improv. She's just lying to herself. She still loves the jerk.  
Question: Have you every fallen in love like Sonny has?  
Singing off, Wizardly Vampirefied.**

**SERIES FINALE COMING UP NEXT CHAPTER!!**


	20. Goodbye

**Disclaimer for the last time: I do not own SWAC or any of it's characters, or any Demi Lovato songs.**

It was my last show. My heart was pounding. My palms were sweating. 'Do I really want to do this?' 'Yes, Sonny, you do.' I walked upstage and heard the chanting for the final time. "Sonny! Sonny! Sonny!"

I raised the mic to my mouth, but the words couln't assemble. It was like everything was the first time. The lights shining in my face. blinding me. The people with huge signs going crazy over everything I would do, every breath I took. The glitter popping up from the ground. Everything was new again.

"Hi, everybody!" The crowd went wild. "I'm Sonny Munroe, and you're watching Lovely and Lyrical!" I looked around and saw people, young and old, staring at me. "One lucky fan will get to tell me what song to sing." Everyone raised their hands and jumped. I saw a little girl being pushed around with a frown on her face, thinking no one would even see her. I pointed at her. "You! Come up here!" I held out my hand and she jumped up to the stage. "What's your name?"  
"Whitney."  
"Well, Whitney, what song should I sing?"  
"I think you should sing Goodbye."  
"Hmm...Goodbye, huh? Good choice." She started walking back to her seat. "Wait!" She turned around. "Would you like to sing it with me?" A huge smile grew on her face as she nodded. She ran up to me as I handed her a mic.  
"This. Is. Goodbye!"

_"Take care _

_Of yourself darling I guess _

_I guess this is goodbye _

_Tomorrow's coming quicker _

_Than yesterday came today_

_I guess this is goodnight _

_Cause' we've all _

_Got one last night together _

_So let's start the party _

_You know we rocked _

_Promise you _

_Won't forget about me _

_So these moments spent _

_Are coming to an end I'm counting seconds _

_Till' next time again Listen_

_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine _

_We couln't change it If we tryed _

_One, two, three, four Goodbye_

_We all said before _

_Our time is here _

_But it never _

_Meant a thing _

_Until we all Began to tear_

_And I'll be Aching before_

_And after we depart _

_From rememberences _

_From the very start _

_The grand memories _

_Together _

_The grand memories _

_Together _

_Now here I am _

_It's your song _

_I'll be singing _

_Your the voice I heard _

_Inside my head_

_These moments spent _

_Are coming to an end _

_I'm counting seconds _

_Until next time again Listen_

_One, two, three Four, five Six, seven Eight, nine _

_We couln't change it If we tryed _

_One, two, three, four Goodbye_

_We've raised our voices _

_We've followed our dreams _

_One thing who will I be you ask _

_Well we'll never be too cool _

_For Lyrical and Lovely _

_These moments spent _

_Are coming to an end _

_I'm counting seconds _

_Until next time again Listen_

_One, two, three Four, five Six, seven Eight, nine _

_We couln't change it If we tried _

_One, two, three Goodbye."_

The crowd went wild as I held Whitney's hand. She copied all of my moves, which made me laugh. A few years ago, when I was about 9, like Whitney, Demi Lovato let me do the same. I admired her every day since. "Wait, I have an announcement." The crowd hushed.

"I am launching three things soon. The first is a new ALBUM called HERE WE GO AGAIN!" The crowd deafened me. I waited for 2 minutes for them to quiet down.

"The second is a REALITY SHOW called World of Chances, which leads me to the third, my WORLD TOUR! The show will follow me on the tour and every episode will feature a song!!" The crowd took forever to be quiet, and as I finished and Whitney sat down, I sat down in my dressing room chair and sighed.

"Here we go again..."

**That's the end!! I really hope you enjoyed the fanfiction as much as I did. The new fanfiction will start in September, with the first episode coming out August 11th! This really meant a lot to me because this is the first story I have completed! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did and I truly will miss Don't Forget. Now, lemme get back to writing!! Here we go again...  
Question: Will you tune in to Here We Go Again?  
Singing off (but not for long!), Wizardly Vampirefied.**


End file.
